metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Revolver Ocelot was always Revolver Ocelot -- and the HERO of the Saga
SPOILERS BELOW Ocelot = Revolver Ocelot NOT "Liquid Ocelot" Liquid = Liquid Snake (from MGS1) With that said....... First, Revolver Ocelot is the hero in this entire saga. Come to find out through MGS3, Big Boss wasn't all that bad of a guy but rather Zero. Ocelot was the ONLY one left to carry out Big Bosses wishes (and maybe even his mother's, The Joy/ The Boss). And he did just that. With that said, he was always Ocelot in MGS4 and never Liquid. Two simple points of proof (and there are more!): 1. In MGS2, anytime Liquid took over Ocelot's body, Ocelot's voice changed to Liquid's. Never happened in MGS4. 2. The most damning of them all is when Ocelot throws Solidus' body onto the boat and in the fire. He pulls out his pistol and says "GOODBYE SNAKE!". Now, let's think of this real quick. Assuming he was a "doppleganger" or Liquid was in control of Ocelot - however you want to put it - Liquid never referred to Big Boss as Snake in MGS1. Ocelot was the ONLY one in MGS4 who knew what Big Bosses code name was - Naked Snake. 3. Okay, 3 points then - when Ocelot's boat pulls away after he shoots the lifeless and burning body of Solidus, he mutters and a sense of raw emotion comes out. Watch it online and you will see. Therefore, Ocelot was always Ocelot. He never wanted to kill Solid Snake. He was always guiding him along. And in the end, his mission was complete. He had nothing else to live for and he knew it. And therefore, and much like his mother and father, he did what he had to do for his country and those who "thought" they were fighting on the "good side". He had to die at the hands of someone from that "good side". Remember, The Sorrow laid his life in the hands of The Joy/ The Boss, who thought her killing her lover was for a just cause. The Boss laid her life down to Big Boss/ Naked Snake for a just cause. And now Ocelot laid his life down to Solid/ Old Snake for a just cause - he completed his mission and has nothing else to go on for. And letting Solid Snake end him is an honor killing. It all comes back 'round. The Discipline 04:31, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd be interested to hear you argue why either Big Boss or Solid Snake is not the "HERO of the saga". In MGS4 I don't think Snake would call himself as a "good guy", maybe a "terrorist" or "hitman". :Why do you think Zero is a bad guy in MGS3? :--Drawde83 18:57, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :When I refer to the saga, I should have clarified I mean MGS1, MGS2 and MGS4. In the whole, The Boss I would say was the HERO. With that said, Solid Snake was a pawn in a bigger realm, espicially in MGS4. In MGS1, one could say he was the hero as we able to take down Liquid, the superior one. But in MGS4, Ocelot and crew had to allow Solid Snake to get to GW and "crash it". It's what Big Boss always wanted and Ocelot was the only one who could carry it through - to have a free society. :I should have said AFTER MGS3 Zero became the "bad guy". Hard to call him that really though as he was just carrying out the "wishes" of The Boss, just in a different fashion then Big Boss wanted to. :Overall, it's hard to say there really is a good or a bad. Each had their own reasons for wanting it their way. 20:33, 4 March 2009 (UTC) That's an interesting look on the saga. But there isn't really a good or bad side, and there isn't really a TRUE Hero of the saga. To me, it's Naked Snake, not so much Solid, but Naked Snake. I think most of us can agree the Zero was the main villian in the saga, but wth good reasons. He simply was doing the same as Big Boss, but in a different way. He had the same goals, and ideas, but executed them differently. The True Hero and The True Villian both wanted the same thing, the world to be as The Boss invisioned, but took different routes to get there. I can agree that Ocelot may have had a larger role in all of this. Maybe his goal was to teach Snake the "Ocelot Meow"...but then again, maybe not. Otaconharter 13:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC)